Conduit assemblies, such as pipelines and hydraulic circuits, are used to transport an assortment of fluids, such as water, oil, various natural and synthetic gases, sewage, slurry, hazardous materials, and the like. Similar structures are utilized for transmitting electrical and fiber-optic cabling across vast expanses of land in establishing telecommunication networks. Modern day pipelines are formed from a variety of materials, including concrete, plastic (e.g., polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, etc.), and various metallic materials, such as iron, copper, and steel. The outer surfaces of metal pipes are oftentimes provided with a corrosion resistant outer coating, especially when used in outdoor applications.
Pipelines may require repair over their operational lifetime, for example, due to structural degradation, corrosion, inadvertent damage, etc. Unrepaired leaks can increase health and environmental risks for employees and the public population, especially when the pipeline is carrying hazardous materials, natural gas, oil, or sewage. There are various systems available for repairing pipe leaks. One known repair kit includes a deformable leak sealant that covers the leak site, and a pressure sealant that surrounds and compresses the leak sealant. An encapsulator is wrapped around the leak sealant and pressure sealant, providing a rock-hard shield to the repair assembly.
In the foregoing exemplary repair and sealant assemblies, the outer wrap may comprise a fiberglass cloth that is impregnated with a resinous pliable-plastic chemical composite. These repair and sealant assemblies may require mixing the various resin or epoxy chemicals together in a container while out in the field. The carrier sheet is then impregnated with the resin/epoxy, for example, by manually submerging the carrier sheet in the chemical container. Once the carrier sheet is properly saturated, it is then withdrawn from the container and applied to the sealing region or repair site of the pipe. Alternatively, the carrier sheet is stretched out on a plastic sheet or a work surface, and the resin/epoxy is applied with a roller or other appropriate instrumentality. Less than optimal working conditions, such as windy weather or uneven working surfaces, make it difficult or impossible to properly impregnate the cloth and can cause contamination from soil and debris. In addition, it can be very difficult to achieve an ideal carrier-to-resin ratio while out in the field when manually impregnating the cloth in the foregoing manners.